mylittleponyg1fandomcom-20200215-history
Tirac
Not to be confused with G4 Tirek. Tirac is a villain that appears as the main antagonist of the My Little Pony special, Rescue at Midnight Castle. He is voiced by Victor Caroli, best known as the narrator of The Transformers. Biography Tirac is a demonic centaur. Not much is revealed of his past or what connection he has to the ponies but by the time of the pilot episode, he has established himself as Master of Midnight Castle, assembled a small army, and has bested at least one human kingdom as seen by how he enslaved a human prince, Scorpan, and turned him into a monster. At some point he also acquired Spike as a minion. According to show’s writer’s Bible he’s a wizard [http://mlparena.com/index.php?topic=294582.0 G1 Animation items] at My Little Pony Arena.com. Retrieved September 2, 2012.; his magic is most clearly manifest in his Rainbow of Darkness. The Rainbow of Darkness is a powerful force of black magic seemingly equal to the ponies' Rainbow of Light. The Rainbow of Darkness can also distort reality and transform living things into his bestial slaves, among other things. He eventually made the decision to use his Rainbow of Darkness to bring about never ending night and to that end dispatches Scorpan to kidnap four ponies. His plan is to turn them into freaks with his magic so that the deformed and now monstrous ponies will pull his chariot through the air and thus enable to bring about “The Night that Never Ends.” When Scorpan fails to bring enough ponies after a raid on Dream Castle, Tirac threatens to behead Scorpan’s foster son Spike. The centaur sees a chance, however, when a pony rescue party led by human heroine Megan Williams inadvertently brings the last ponies he needs to complete his scheme. After transforming the last pony, Tirac flies into the air atop his demon-pony pulled chariot in order to complete his scheme. He also grievously injures Scorpan who had reformed by that point and takes back the pouch which contains his Rainbow. After a brief battle with his forces, Megan tries to use her Rainbow of Light against Tirac’s Rainbow of Darkness but it is quickly enveloped by Tirac’s magic. To the centaur’s shock however the Rainbow of Light overpowers his Rainbow, and brutally kills him; he dies screaming and is vaporized. Upon his death, those who had been under his power revert to their true form and Midnight Castle ceases to exist. Personality Tirac is shown to be a sadist enjoys humiliating his followers and is thus far the only villain explicitly shown in canon to be willing to kill, not even above infanticide. He is also the only villain who to be deliberately was killed by the series's heroes. He is seen by various fans as the pony equivalent of Satan Google Search Retrieved September 2, 2012. and on a Cracked.com list of villains out of all proportion to the innocuous heroes they faced, he was ranked number one. Trivia * Tirac is reimagined in Friendship is Magic as its reoccurring antagonist "Lord Tirek", who acquired Arabus's powers with motives similar to Lavan. Tirac's scheme of bringing about endless night is emulated in the 2-part opening episode by its antagonist Nightmare Moon. ** The season 4 antagonist King Sombra, while one of his generation's most malevolent villains, is most similar to Tirac in his attempt to kill Spike and being killed off in the 2-part episode that introduced him. *Tirac's name is given various spellings; Tirek is the one used in Friendship is Magic, which featured a reimagined version of the character. *In Tirac's first scene, his face is not seen, and he is running his hand across the Rainbow of Darkness as if petting a cat. This is most likely a reference to the James Bond villian, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rescue at Midnight Castle Category:Males Category:Deceased